


New Dawn

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Holby City
Genre: Asta Sjersen, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: When Asta arrives at St Jude's, she fears working with the Head of Neuro. But she finds that appearances can be deceptive





	New Dawn

The journey was silent. Travelling down unfamiliar streets frightened her. The only comfort was that she was going to work in the Neurology Department at St Jude’s. She had heard rumours concerning the head of the department. The whispers claimed that he was a man who knew only shadow, that he was strict and unforgiving with new recruits and that working with him was like being in Hell.

The sun shone through the window of the taxi, warming her face. Asta had come fresh out of medical school. Her knowledge excelled those of her peers and she finished the course at just 16. Of course, she understood that when she got there, there would be naysayers commenting on her age, that she was too young to do this, that she wasn’t mature enough. But Asta had the Icelandic spirit in her and she wouldn’t back down, not for anyone or anything. She would prove to them that she could hold her own. The fear she held was down to nerves of being the newbie. Over the phone, the CEO told her that the head of Neurology would also be her personal mentor. Images were conjured up in her mind about the man, if he even was one. She saw a cold, unfeeling man, ruling the department with an iron fist and firing those who didn't meet his exact standards.

However, Asta would take it in her stride.

The taxi ground to a halt. She was here. She stepped out of the car, which abandoned her outside the building.

The building was slightly foreboding, even though there was plenty of light going into it. Her nerves threatened to consume but her willpower kept them at bay. She hesitantly walked to the front entrance where the doors opened to welcome her in. There was a cafe in the main reception, which was good as she needed something to calm her ever-increasing nerves. As she moved towards the counter, she gazed at the menu, in order to distract her thoughts.

**“Excuse me?”**

Asta turned to the side and saw a woman standing next to her. The woman wore a purple blouse with black trousers and heels, her once golden hair in the process of turning white. She had a smile on her face, which worried Asta.

“ **Um… yes?”**

She heard her own voice shaking. She needed something to drink and quickly, or else she would collapse in a heap.

**“Would you like me to buy you a drink?”**

Asta was stunned. She had only met this woman and she was offering her a drink. However, she had a feeling that she could be one of her colleagues, so it would be rude of her to refuse.  
**“If you don’t mind. I’ll have a caramel hot chocolate, please.”**  
 **“Alright, grab a seat and I’ll bring them over.”**

Asta scanned the room for a table. Eventually, she found one in a corner with comfy seats and a wall filled with books so that she would be away from prying eyes.

She sat down and placed her satchel beside her. The satchel was adorned with badges of Asta’s favourite bands, such as Alice Cooper, Black Sabbath and AC DC. It showed her uniqueness and she was proud of it. She wasn’t the type to be like everyone else. Her blonde hair had the ends dyed in electric pink and she placed it in a crown braid. A cream blouse fitted her shape nicely. She wore a black pencil skirt with black tights and black pumps. She wanted to make a good impression to this woman.

The clacking of the heels indicated the presence of the woman coming towards her. She shuffled around on the seat to make herself comfortable.

**“It’s alright to be nervous on the first day.”**

The woman placed the cups down and occupied the seat opposite Asta.

“ **Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mrs Anders. I’m the CEO here.”**

Asta nearly choked on her drink. She always thought that CEOs were stuck in the ivory tower all day and had no time to converse in idle conversation with fellow colleagues. But Asta was glad that Mrs Anders wasn’t like that.

**“I’m Asta. Asta Sjersen.”**

**“Ah, yes. I’ve heard a lot about you, Asta. I must say, I’m very impressed. Someone as young as you passing medical school. “**

**“Thank you.”**   
**“Although, you must have had your share of naysayers and gossip.”**   
**“I have.”**

Mrs Anders smiled. Asta wasn’t like any other girl. She had a feeling that she would become a valued member of Neurology and that she would brush off comments about her.

“ **May I ask you a question, Mrs Anders?”**  
 **“Of course you can, Asta. What is it?”**

Asta gulped. The question stood permanently in her mind during her journey. As Mrs Anders had been here longer than she has, she hoped she could provide an answer.  
**“What’s the Head of Neurology like?”**

Mrs Anders understood Asta’s concerns. After all, she heard the same whispers as well. Asta would be working with him as well as being his mentee. She would tell her the truth, in order to alleviate her fears.

**“Professor Gaskell is an excellent teacher. He is firm, but also fair. He helps people to realise their potential and, if for any reason they don’t make his standards, he works with them to find out why and how to get past that obstacle.”**

**“So, the rumours about him ruling with an iron fist and being cold aren’t true?”**   
**“No, they’re not. Probably the rantings of a jealous colleague.”**

Asta breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that she wouldn’t have lasted 5 minutes if the Professor was like the rumours say. She was glad that they weren’t true.

“ **Anyway, I’ve talked it through with him and he said he is more than happy for you to shadow him for a couple of weeks, just to ease you in gently.”**

**“That’s great, thank you.”**

They both finished their drinks. Asta’s fears had disappeared and she was actually looking forward to working with the Professor.

Mrs Anders got up and put their cups to one side.

**“Shall we go and see him?”**

Asta grabbed her satchel and followed Mrs Anders to the lift.

……  
John was staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. He was anxious about receiving a young F1, in regard to her age but it would be a perfect opportunity to see whether she could handle the pressure. Of course, he wouldn’t come down on her like a ton of bricks, that wouldn’t be fair. He would test her, keep her on her toes. The fact that she passed medical school at 16 indicated that she was very intelligent. His interest was piqued and wanted to know more about her. Mrs Anders gave him the basics, where she was from, what grades she got in college and med school. As he looked through her results, he realised that she wasn’t an ordinary girl. She was special, unique and he liked that. She would be a challenge to him, a challenge he would happily accept.

His office represented him in every way. Everything had a place. His mahogany desk was a little haphazard. Patient files were in a pile beside him. Pencils were everywhere, with a few rolling off the desk.

**KNOCK, KNOCK.**

**“Come in.”**

The door opened, and Mrs Anders walked in, with Asta behind her. John was struck in awe at her appearance. It made Asta look much older than she actually was.

“ **Ah, Mrs Anders. What can I do for you?”**  
 **“Well, I’ve brought you your new recruit. Professor, this is Asta Sjersen. Asta, this is Professor Gaskell.”**

 John lifted himself from his seat and walked towards the young woman. Asta was in awe of him. He didn’t look as frightening as she thought. His navy-blue suit fitted him perfectly but Asta had to block the thoughts out. He was a colleague and her mentor. She couldn’t help but stare at his eyes. His beautiful, baby blue eyes. She was like a fly trapped in his web. He offered his hand out to her. She shook it, giving a firm handshake. She didn’t want him to think that she was no pushover.

“ **It’s an honour to meet you, Miss Sjersen.”**

Asta was shocked. No-one called her Miss before. She was touched that the Professor thought more of her than the others.

“ **The honour is all mine, Professor.”**

Mrs Anders was overjoyed that the two of them were getting along. She saw the beginning of a good working relationship.

“ **Right, I shall leave you both to it.”**

She left, leaving Asta in John’s capable hands.

“ **So what do we have first, Professor?”**

**“Well, Miss Sjersen, we have a patient that is showing signs of having a stroke, but his MRI is showing otherwise.”**

**“Sounds interesting.”**   
**“Can you handle it?”**   
**“Of course.”**

 John smiled. He could see a fire in her eyes, a passion that would never dwindle. A passion similar to his own. He could feel the potential in her. He knew that, with pushing her to the limit, Asta could achieve great things. He would also like to know her outside of work. He had a feeling that they would make a great team.

As they walked out of the office onto the ward, Asta felt this was the start of a new journey and she couldn’t wait to find out where it would take her.


End file.
